


you're not gonna leave?

by FreshSliceOfLime



Series: hlvrai agere time babey [5]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, dude tags??, tommy is forzen's caregiver :), uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: forzen can't sleep.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Forzen
Series: hlvrai agere time babey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	you're not gonna leave?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshSliceOfLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/gifts).



> i wrote a thing for my lovely lemon uwu !!  
> they wanted more forzen content, so i delivered in the best way i knew how  
> agere fic !  
> this can be romantic or platonic, whatever you wanna see it as :>.
> 
> as always, please don't sexualise age regression! it is a coping mechanism, and should not be associated with ageplay, or anything related to k!nk!
> 
> enjoy :)

forzen leaned back into tommy, blowing a raspberry. tommy was reading a book for him, trying to get him to sleep. it was about 11 pm, an hour after forzen was supposed to go to sleep. tommy’s already read at least 4 books to him. “daddy, ‘m bored.” forzen murmured, crossing his arms. 

“zennie, i-it’s your bed time. whats wrong? you’re usually asleep already.” tommy shuffled, putting the book down and wrapping his arms around forzen. “nothin’, ‘m jus’ not tired.” forzen hugged tommy tightly, hiding his face in his chest. “zennie. you hav- you have to tell daddy when you’re feeling icky.” tommy furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at forzen with a slight pout.

“mm...don’ wanna.”

“forzen.”

forzen shook his head, pushing tommy away and grabbing his plushie. “mm, go away. kitty’s...better than you.”

“zennie…” tommy sighed, watching forzen turn around, his back facing tommy. “fine...is it...t-the dark?” 

“nuh-uh.”

“...are you hungry? do you- do you ne- you want a bottle?”

“nuh-uh.”

“...was...it a nightmare? a-are you scared of nightmares?”

“...”

“zennie...” tommy ran his fingers through forzen’s hair, pulling him on his lap. forzen pressed his lips together, hiding his face in tommy’s chest again. “‘s nothin’. you go to sleep…” he murmured, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “sleep? i-i don’t wanna leave m-my baby by himself… that’s, ehm, n-not nice.”

forzen sighed, gripping tommy’s shirt tightly. “well...y-...you aren’t gonna leave me, right…? you’re not gonna leave?”

tommy hummed and shook his head, laying down with forzen laying on his chest. “no, i-i won’t. i’ll never leave you by yourself, okay? i-if you- if you have a nightmare, i’ll be here. and- and kitty’ll be here too.”

“ehe, kitty.” forzen turned to lay on his side, holding his kitten plushie close to him. “...thankie, daddy. ‘m gonna sleep now...sorry.”

“you- you don’t need to say sorry. it’s okay. goodnight, zennie. love you.” tommy leaned forward an gave forzen a kiss on his forehead, holding him close. forzen hummed and closed his eyes, murmuring, “nini. love you too.”


End file.
